


Banquets, Bets, and Black Tie Suits

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Fluff, Hanzo's got it bad, Inappropriate bets, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Suit Kink, Table Sex, Unsafe Sex, use a condom kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo hate these types of parties.  The small talk, the overly polite manners, the pretentious people, it's a recipe for an excruciatingly long and terrible night.  Luckily, they've found a way to make things a little more interesting.





	Banquets, Bets, and Black Tie Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, another wonderful collaboration with the bae, McTidd. You can find the art they did for this fic [here](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/post/172640803183/behold-the-mcspicy-collab-with-the-amazing). It's beautiful, and amazing, and spicy, and fantastic.

“One last thing,” Winston says over the holo-vid, “McCree, Hanzo, please be professional and respectful tonight.  I know how much you two hate these things with the stuffy clothes, and political chit chat, but it took a long time to get the Chinese government to allow us to operate on their soil.  So please, be there on time, make the small talk, and try not to leave too early.”

“Yes sir,” Hanzo says and Jesse echoes.

“Good, Lena will be there tomorrow morning at ten a-m to pick all of you up and bring you back here.  I’ll see you then.”

Winston signs off and Mei turns off the holo-vid on their end.  Earlier in the week, Hanzo, Jesse, Mei, and Zarya were shipped out to China to help defend a major information hub from a suspected Talon attack.  Talon did show up but they were swiftly dealt with.  The resounding success finally gave Overwatch the push they needed to strike a deal with the government for the legal access they were looking for and also got the four agents an invitation to the government gala being hosted tonight.

“Oh I’m so excited!” Mei says with a giggle from her chair.  “I haven’t been to a party like this in ages, I always loved them.”

“You are going to look lovely in new dress, my little snowflake,” Zarya says from behind her as she wraps Mei in a hug and peppers her face with kisses.

“Yes I am sure it will be a very nice event.  Jesse, if we do not wish to be late we should start getting ready now.”

“Now?  But the gala doesn’t start for another three hours,” Mei says.  “Hanzo, do you really have that much trouble getting Jesse into a suit?”

“Naw, it’s actually kinda the opposite,” Jesse says with a smug grin.

“In any case, we should go get ready.  Let us go, my love,” Hanzo says quickly

Jesse and Hanzo wave goodbye to the girls as they leave their room and head to the elevators.  Their room is a couple floors up with the rest of the suites.  Hanzo, after never quite shaking off the life of luxury he once had, insisted on renting one of those rooms.  Jesse wasn’t complaining.  He never had the chance to live like a king when he was younger so he sure as hell wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity now. 

“Just to be clear,” Hanzo says once they get into the elevator, “I have no problem wearing a suit.”

Jesse’s voice drops low and Hanzo suddenly finds a very warm cowboy pressed against his back.  “Oh I know that, honey.  I was talkin’ ‘bout yer problem of keepin’ me in my suit.”

 “It is not my-” large hands come up and cup his trim waist.  “-not my fault that you look so good in them.”

“Naw, but it is yer fault fer buyin’ me such nice suits for me to look good in.”

The elevator dings and the doors open to their floor.  Hanzo quickly steps out and subtly adjusts his pants.  He would very much rather play this game in the privacy of their room.

“I will not deny that.  Now hurry up, I need to shower.”

 

* * *

 

It only took 10 minutes, a new record, for Hanzo’s resolve to break.  In his defense how is he supposed to resist the unobstructed view of Jesse’s barrel chest, muscular back, soft hips, and plush ass, all highlighted by the streams of water running down his dark skin. How is he not supposed to run his hands over all of that, especially when Jesse asks him to wash his back? 

Jesse certainly doesn’t complain when he hears the washcloth drop on the ground followed by Hanzo running his hands over everything.  

“Was wonderin’ how long it was gonna take ya to do that.”

“I was exhibiting patience, anata,” Hanzo lies as he presses closer to Jesse’s back and squeezes his pecs.  His voice turns coy, “something you apparently need to learn.”

“Excuse you, I exhibit the perfect amount of patience when the situation requires.”

“Oh?  And how much does this situation require?” Hanzo slowly slides his hands down, past Jesse’s hardening dick to massage his thick thighs.  Jesse hesitates with his answer, sensing that he might be walking straight into a trap.

“However much you want, sugar,” he says cautiously.

“Jesse, Jesse, Jesse,” Hanzo chides.  He teasingly runs a single finger up over his balls and along the length of his dick.  Jesse breath catches and a small sound escapes his throat.  “Do you not know how dangerous it is to give a dragon everything he wants?” He wraps his hand around Jesse’s dick and swipes his thumb over the head.

Jesse moans.  “Lord have mercy.”

“Hmm, not tonight.”  Hanzo releases Jesse’s dick, ignoring his whines, and goes back to running his hands all over his body.  It’s a sweet, sweet torture, being the center of all this attention but not able to reciprocate or touch Hanzo at all.

Jesse tries to turn around in Hanzo’s arms to steal a kiss, a touch, anything.  “Darlin’ lemme jus’-”

Hanzo stops him with a tight grip on his hips.  “No.  Right now, you are mine.  And I remember saying something about teaching you patience.”

Hanzo starts rocking against him, rock hard dick sliding between his ass cheeks at a languid pace.  Soft licks and nibbles start along Jesse’s neck and shoulders, a teasing sensation just enough to rile Jesse up a touch more.

“More.  Han, more, please,” Jesse moans.

“How can I deny you when you ask so sweetly?”  Hanzo nudges Jesse’s feet wider and pushes on his back until he is bracing himself on the tile walls.

“ _Koibito_ , you look so beautiful.  I do not know how I was lucky enough to get you all to myself.”  Hanzo grips one hip in a firm grip and slides a finger from his other hand between his ass cheeks.

“Nghhhh, Hanzoooooooo.”

Hanzo brushes his finger over Jesse’s twitching hole once, twice, before slowly sliding the tip in.  Jesse tries to rock back into it but Hanzo holds him steady with the hand on his hip.  They don’t have any supplies in here so they have to be careful.

“Easy, Jes.  Patience.”  Hanzo pulls his finger back out then presses it in again a little farther and moves his other hand to stroke his cock.  They’re both breathing hard, Jesse with his head hanging low and Hanzo mouthing against his shoulder.  Hanzo increases his pace and presses in deeper as Jesse loosens up.  He starts searching for his prostate with gentle thrusts and slow circles.  He knows he found it when Jesse’s head shoots up with a load moan.

Jesse’s voice gets higher and higher the more Hanzo teases that single spot, until he’s stuttering out a warning for Hanzo.  Hanzo goes over it a few more times, then removes both hands completely.  Jesse whines and slumps down, desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Baby, why- why’d ya stop?”

Hanzo runs his hands up and down Jesse’s side, helping him calm down.  “I told you,” he says in a smug tone.  “You need to learn more patience.”  He stands up from where he was plastered on Jesse’s back and pats his ass twice.  “Now finish your shower, we have a long night ahead of us.”

 

* * *

 

“Jesse, hold still.”

“I am, cupcake.”

“Then what is that your hands are doing?”

“Makin’ sure ya don’t fall out of yer seat here.”

“Oh really?” 

Jesse continues to run his hands up and down Hanzo’s sides, occasionally stopping to rub his thumbs into the little divots of his hips or to slide back to dip his fingertips underneath Hanzo’s towel and skim the top of his ass.  Though Jesse thinks he should just abandon the towel already.  With the way Hanzo is sitting on his lap, chest to chest and legs wrapped around his waist, the bunched up cloth is doing nothing to cover his shiny, bright red erection.  Jesse tore off his towel as soon as he sat down on the ottoman at the foot of their bed knowing he wouldn’t be able to stand the soft fabric rubbing against his cock.

“I am almost done here.” Hanzo wipes the expensive shaving cream off of the straight razor onto the hand towel hanging over Jesse’s shoulder.  He’s so glad he bought this last month for Jesse, there’s almost no friction to speak of and the sandalwood fragrance with the hint of lavender smells amazing on his skin.

“Oh good, ‘cuz sugar you look like a million dollars perched up there and an old outlaw like me wants to take a piece of that fortune.”

Hanzo smirks and snakes his free hand down to give Jesse’s cock a quick tug before retreating again.  Jesse groans and squeezes Hanzo’s ass overtop the damn towel.

“Let me finish cleaning you up first, cowboy.”  Hanzo tips Jesse head back and starts working on the last patch of hair that needs to go.  Jesse barely suppresses a shiver as the blade passes over his Adam’s Apple with the slightest amount of pressure.  He knows he really should not be this turned on by this, but the fact that a man as skilled and dangerous with a blade as Hanzo Shimada is, is using one so gently and lovingly on him makes his cock throb and weep. 

“All done,” Hanzo says as he wipes the razor clean one more time then idly drags the blunt back of it across Jesse’s neck and chest as he looks for any spots he missed.

There are still patches of cream to be cleaned up on his neck and above his beard where Hanzo cleaned up the edges, but Jesse doesn’t have enough patients for that.  As soon as Hanzo turns his head and puts the razor down on the bench beside them, Jesse darts forward and starts sucking a dark hickie into his neck.  Hanzo moans and his hands fly up to clutch at Jesse’s shoulder and thread through his damp hair.

Jesse pulls back to admire his work, much to Hanzo’s dismay.  The bruise will be just low enough to hide under his collar, but if he stretches and shift too much, everyone will see it.  Jesse smiles and dives back in for more, smearing shaving cream all over Hanzo’s skin as he licks, sucks, and kisses his way across his chest. 

“J-Jesse,” Hanzo moans once Jesse attaches his mouth to one of Hanzo’s nipples and uses his tongue to tease it into a stiff point.  He moans even louder when Jesse bites into the soft muscle around it.  Jesse doesn’t stop until Hanzo’s pulling his head away.  He smiles when he sees the bright red indents around it.  That looks like it’s going to be tender for most of the night.

Hanzo yanks his head up and devours his mouth with a searing kiss.  Jesse pulls Hanzo in tight until they're pressed together from chest to hips.  It’s Jesse’s turn to moan when Hanzo rolls his hips, making their dicks slide against each other so well.  He’s preoccupied with the delicious friction that he barely notices Hanzo breaking off the kiss until he feels teeth scrape along his neck then latch on right under his ear.

“Sweetheart… Darlin’… goddamn fuck,” Jesse babbles out. 

Hanzo pulls away slowly, not really wanting to stop but unwilling to accidentally hurt Jesse.  It’s harder to see the bruise on Jesse’s dark skin, but it’s still obvious to a trained eye.

“Now we match,” he says breathily as he rolls his hips and nibbles along Jesse’s jaw.

“Fuckin’ hell.  Hanzo, baby, I need ya.  I need ya real bad.”

Hanzo captures Jesses lips in another kiss, one a bit softer this time but no less intense.  “Anything for you, my love.” 

Hanzo lines up their cocks a little better and grabs both of them in one hand.  He slowly starts pumping up and down, their copious amounts of precum slicking the away.  Jesse continues squeezing and groping Hanzo’s ass with his metal hand, occasionally dipping in to tease his hole or rub against his perineum.  His other hand comes up to scratch thin lines into Hanzo’s back.

Their moans get louder and they rut against each other harder until they both orgasm with sharp cries and come all over their stomachs.  Soft kisses and softer whispers are exchanged as they come down from their highs.  Soothing hands run up and down shivering sides until all that’s left is their hard breathing.

“Another shower?” Jesse asks when he can finally talk normally.

“Another shower,” Hanzo agrees.

 

* * *

 

Jesse huffs in frustration at the mirror and undoes the half-done bowtie again.  Can take out over six men in less than a second but can’t tie a damn piece of cloth. 

“Honey!”  Jesse calls out as he walks out of the bathroom.  “I’m gonna need some help with this.  Again…”

“Jesse how many times to I have to teach you… how… to…” Hanzo trails off as Jesse comes into view.  He’s wearing the Armani.  The burgundy Armani Hanzo bought him last time they were in Italy.  The bespoke, burgundy Armani that hugs his curves perfectly and makes him look positively irresistible. 

(The sex they had the night he tried it on for the first time is unforgettable.)

Hanzo groans and makes a beeline straight for his boyfriend.

“So you still like the suit then?”

Hanzo just groans again and buries his face in Jesse’s chest. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Hanzo reaches around and cups Jesse’s ass through the perfectly fitted pants. 

_God how is this man so fucking perfect?_

Jesse tips Hanzo’s head up and meets his gaze with a big smile.

“Hey there, sweetie.  Have I ever told you how sexy you look in a suit?”

“Once or twice.  But you could stand to say it again.”

“Well, mister Hanzo Shimada, you look sexy as hell in such a fine suit.”

Jesse leans down and kisses Hanzo.  Short, sweet, and full of adoration.  When he leans back he doesn’t get very far before Hanzo rising up onto his toes to get another kiss.  This one deeper, needier, and full of exhilaration.  When Hanzo pulls away he stares at Jesse’s kiss swollen lips with fierce concentration.

“What’cha thinkin’ ‘bout there?”

“How long do we have until we are supposed to leave?”

“I’d say about… forty-five minutes.  Hey, we might actually get to a party on time for once!”

“Good, because I am going to suck your cock now.”

“…Never mind.”

Hanzo fluidly drops to his knees and starts nuzzling at Jesse’s crotch.  Under the smell of clean linen, and sweet soap, Hanzo can make out Jesse’s natural scent.  It’s earthy and intoxicating and has him undoing Jesse’s belt and pulling down his pants as fast as possible. 

Hanzo slows down again as he starts mouthing at Jesse’s underwear, reveling in the feeling of Jesse’s cock thickening under his ministrations.  Jesse gently cups the back of Hanzo’s head with his hands, careful not to mess up his perfectly styled hair or force his head in any direction.  Hanzo seems to have a plan and Jesse has no problems with that.

It isn’t long until Jesse is fully hard and the head of his dick is peaking out the top of his boxer briefs.  Hanzo gives it a teasing lick, making Jesse groan and tighten his grip slightly on the back of his head.  Slowly, his underwear is inched down, until that thick cock is bobbing freely in the air.  Hanzo’s mouth waters.  He will never get over how it stretches him to his limit every time, how it makes him feel like he’s burning up inside, how it’s attached to the best man Hanzo knows and loves.

He dives in without a second thought, licking a stripe from root to tip, swirling his tongue around the head, then mouthing back down the side.  Jesse’s grip flexes, then immediately relaxes when he realizes he’s messed up Hanzo’s hair.  Hanzo pulls back from the testicle he was sucking on and pins Jesse’s hands where they were.

“I can fix it later.”  He dives back in and Jesse moans loudly.  He should have known that Hanzo wouldn’t let anything come between him and his love for getting his hair pulled.  He pulls out the hair tie, throwing it somewhat in the direction of the bed, he thinks, and threads his fingers through the raven locks.  They’re so soft, he almost feels bad for pulling on them.  Almost.

Jesse tugs once to hear Hanzo’s musical moan, though it’s muffled by Hanzo nosing his way back up his dick.  He pulls again, harder, separating Hanzo from his cock.  Hanzo moans louder, and beautifully.  Jesse’s dick twitches in response.

“Ya got an amazin’ mouth on ya.  Ya know that?”

“Then let me use it.”

Hanzo stops with the teasing and wraps his lips around the crown of Jesse’s dick.  He swirls his tongue around the tip a couple times, then sucks hard and sinks down on that slightly salty, but thoroughly delicious cock.  He strokes whatever he can’t fit in his mouth with a firm grip.  Jesse groans and tightens his grip. 

Hanzo pulls off slowly and hums contently at the ache already settling into his jaw. 

“ _Perfect_ ” he mutters.  Hanzo takes a moment to catch his breath, ground himself, then leans back in.  He sets an easy rhythm.  It’s an easy push and pull, Hanzo sinking down, Jesse pulling him back up.  The pace picks up without either of them really realizing it.

Hanzo braces one hand on Jesse’s hip, the other goes around to grab his ass.  He takes a deep breath and sinks all the way down on Jesse to the wiry thatch of hair. 

“Oh, sonov’a bitch,” Jesse moans.  All the breath is knocked out of him and he can’t help but shove Hanzo’s face a little closer.  “Shit, sorry honey.”

Hanzo waves a hand absentmindedly, brushing off the mistake.  He stays down there for a couple seconds before pulling back with a gasping breath.  Jesse opens his mouth to apologize again but Hanzo swallows him down again, cutting off any words he might have said.  This new rhythm sends Jesse reeling.  He can’t keep up with Hanzo’s enthusiasm and feels his orgasm quickly approaching.

“Han-- ‘m cl-- ‘m close.”

Hanzo doubles his efforts, sinking down faster and staying down longer.  Jesse just moans louder and starts babbling.  Going on and on about how good Hanzo is, how talented he is.

“Hanzo!”  Jesse comes with a loud shout.  He pulls Hanzo’s face close and shoots his load down his throat.  Hanzo makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t pull away, just holds onto Jesse’s hips until they stop stuttering and he pulls out with a hiss of overstimulation.  Hanzo coughs once and wipes his mouth, though it’s a bit of a lost cause.  His face is a complete mess.  A blissed out complete mess. 

“Hey baby, how ya doin’ there?”

Hanzo slowly opens his eyes and looks up at his boyfriend.  When did his eyes close?

“Fantastic.” His voice is deep and raspy from the abuse.

“Good, good.”  He pulls Hanzo up to his feet and leads him to the bathroom.  There, he cleans up Hanzo’s face while he waits for him to come back down to reality.  When that slightly glassy look leaves his eye Jesse kisses his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his mouth. 

“Hey there, Darlin’.”

“Hello.”

“Yer a right mess there sweetcheeks.”  He’s right, Hanzo’s hair is a tangled mess and his pants are a wrinkled mess.  “We’re gonna be late.”

“Worth it.”

 

* * *

 

Hanzo is so preoccupied with looking at the glowing lights and towering architecture of Hong Kong through the taxi window that he misses Jesse’s question.  It isn’t until Jesse nudges his shoulder that he’s startled out of his head.

“I am sorry, my love.  What was that?”

“I asked why does Winston think we hate formal events like this?  I mean yea, they’re a lil’ borin’ with most people talkin’ ‘bout the weather and how their latest yacht cruise went, but they ain’t terrible.”

Hanzo smiles and entwines their fingers together.  Jesse looks absolutely stunning tonight.  He made a good choice with the burgundy; it contrasts so nicely with his skin tone and the faint red highlights in his hair.  And layering that overtop of the black shirt and gold silk bowtie, it makes him look like a vision.

“Hanzo?  You okay?”  Whoops, there he goes again.

“You look stunning.”

Jesse stutters, and flushes red.  “Aww, honey.”

God, Hanzo loves that blush.  The way it goes from his cheeks all the way down to his chest.  The way it makes that hickie even more visible.  His smile turns a little more devious.

“The reason that everyone thinks we hate these things is because we take hours to get ready, always show up late, and always leave early.”

“Yea, but-“ Jesse leans in close and noses behind Hanzo’s ear.  “-that’s because we have better things to do.”

A shiver runs up Hanzo’s spine.  “Yes but they don’t know that do they.”

Jesse chuckles and leans back into his seat.  “That they don’t.”

They get a few more blocks before Jesse speaks up again.  “So, same bet as always?”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

They arrive at the gala 10 minutes late.  Better than how they usually do but still late.  Someone’s probably going to be mad but neither man can find the energy to care, not when they both know exactly how good they look, and much better their partner looks.

They walk arm in arm to the entrance where Jesse hands the attendant their invitation.  Inside, their outer coats get passed off and they enter the ballroom at the top of a large staircase.

Hanzo stops Jesse with a hand on his elbow.

“Yes sugar?”

Hanzo straightens Jesse’s bowtie and smooths out his vest.  Then, with a deadly smirk, he leans in close to his ear and whispers, “May the lesser man lose.”

A quick and discrete palm to Jesse’s crotch and then Hanzo’s walking down the stairs without him. 

“Oh yer on,” Jesse mutters once he recovers. 

Hanzo plays a dirty game, not that the game was expected to be fair in the first place.  He starts simple, a sly glance with hooded eyes from across the room, a sonorous laugh that turns into a purring chuckle when Jesse passes behind him.   But let it be known, Jesse gives as good as he gets.  He sweeps his hair back to show off that hickie behind his ear.  He drops his voice an octave lower when he whispers something in Hanzo’s ear.

As the night passes on, the efforts to trip the other up get stronger, and bolder.  Sly glances get turned into downright filthy expressions.  Jesse attempts not to break the tumbler in his hand as he watches Hanzo lick some fancy dip from a spoon with that filthy tongue of his.  Hanzo attempts to not tear that damn suit of Jesse when a suggestive whisper turns into “Damn sugar, keep this up and a man’s liable to get some ideas.  Like peelin’ that suit off’a ya and takin’ a bite out’a that ass or ridin’ ya ‘til next Sunday.”

Hanzo almost loses when three women corner Jesse by the bar.  They stand far too close to him, and run their spindly fingers over the lapels of his jacket while they flash teethy grins and chatter his ears off.  He stalks over there with murder in his eyes and possessiveness in his fingers.  How dare they lay a finger on what’s his.  He slides in next to Jesse and wraps a tight arm around his waist.

“Hello, beloved.”

“Hey there, Darlin’.”  Absolute joy flashes through his eyes and he wraps an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders.  “Ladies, meet the love of my life.”

Hanzo’s smile grows as the womens’ smiles fall.  Too easy.

One of them leaves immediately once she realizes their hunt was a lost cause, the stronger willed and more polite ones stick around to make pleasant conversation.  Pleasant on their end at least.  Hanzo takes to responding with subtle jabs and quips.  Not enough to amount to outright insult, but enough to let them know that this man is his.  He slides further and further into Jesse’s space, until they’re pressed together from hip to shoulder; they couldn’t get closer unless their clothes were off.

One other woman finally walks away, leaving Hanzo to stare down the last one.  He has to give her some credit, she’s strong willed and snappy, but she’s not match for him.  So Hanzo pulls out the trump card.  With smooth, calculated movements, he wraps a hand around Jesse’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.  It starts out innocent, a soft peck, but quickly grows into something much more suited for a private encounter.

Hanzo teases a tongue along Jesse’s lips, and eagerly licking in when his lips part.  He turns in Jesse’s arms to fully face him and get more contact and slide a hand under that suit jacket.  Jesse goes along for the ride.  He’ll never admit it but he loves it when Hanzo gets riled up like this.  His already passionate lover takes it to a whole other level with his heated looks and possessive lips.

Hanzo quickly gets lost in the moment, forgetting why he was doing this in the first place in favor of getting a better taste of Jesse.  It’s only when he comes up for air does he remember that they had an audience, though it looks like she scurried off somewhere during their performance.  Hanzo doesn’t waste a second thought on her and instead dives back in to the intoxicating feel of Jesse’s kisses.

Hanzo’s ready to take this somewhere a little more private when he suddenly remembers where he is, and the stakes at play.  He musters every ounce of self-control he has to pull away and calm himself down.  He will not lose tonight.

“You alright there honeybee?” Jesse asks with a knowing glint in his eye.

“I am fine,” Hanzo manages to say with an even tone.  “I think I see Mei waving me over.  Excuse me.”

Jesse chuckles as Hanzo walks away with a forcibly even gait.  Score one for him.

 

* * *

 

It’s Jesse who loses the bet first this time, and all it takes is Hanzo letting his hair out of its tie to hang over one shoulder, then ten minutes later having it slip off his shoulder when he throws his head back in laughter, letting the top of the hickie peak out over his collar.  He should curse himself for being so weak, taken down by a hair flip, but honestly, he doesn’t care. 

A touch to Hanzo’s elbow, a whisper of ‘time to find somewhere private’ in his ear, and the two are briskly walking out of the ballroom.  Hanzo wears a victorious smile while Jesse tries every door in the winding hallways, trying to find an unlocked one.  He finally finds one that opens up to a moon-light illuminated office and pulls Hanzo in with him.

“Well that was easier than I expected.  I thought-”

Hanzo gets cut off as Jesse pushes him up against the door and gives him a searing kiss.  He doesn’t mind, not when he’s had to wait this long, so he just moans into the kiss and wraps his arms Jesse’s neck to pull him closer.  Hands get tangled in hair, thoroughly ruining hairstyles for both men.  A thigh gets slide between his legs and Jesse drags a hand down his side to lift a leg and give him more room.

“I- _ahhhhh_ \- I win,” Hanzo manages to choke out as Jesse kisses down his throat.

“Congratulations.  Take off yer shirt.”

Jesse suddenly picks Hanzo up and walks deeper into the office.  Hanzo sheds his suit jacket and starts undoing buttons.  Jesse sets him down on a desk and helps him with the buttons while stealing kisses every other second.  As Hanzo finally pulls his shirt off Jesse gets rid of his jacket.  For a moment Jesse is stunned, Hanzo’s perfect pecs taunt him, illuminated by the faintest blue glow from his tattoo and topped off by the still-red bite mark from earlier.  He wastes no time reaching out and squeezing that firm muscle.

Hanzo hisses as pressure is put on the bite mark, but it transforms to a moan as the pain fades away.  He leans back onto his elbows to give Jesse more room to work and is rewarded with a slick tongue on his nipples.  He needs more.  He wraps his legs around Jesse’s waist and pulls him closer, moaning when he rolls his hips and finally gets some more friction against his trapped cock. 

“Jesse.”

“Mmmh?” Jesse mumbles without leaving Hanzo’s chest.

“Get rid of- _ooohhh_ \- your goddamn shirt and – _fuck_ \- fucking pants.”

Jesse kisses and licks his way back up to Hanzo’s mouth, giving him one last, lengthy kiss before finally pulling away.  He tears off his shirt and pulls his pants down just enough to free his cock.  He also pulls out a small bottle of lube from his back pocket and tosses it to Hanzo whose smile falters.

“Love, where are the condoms?”

“Uhh, ain’y you supposed ta have ‘em?”

“No, you were supposed to bring the condoms.  I was supposed to bring the lube.”  Hanzo pulls out another bottle of lube from his front pocket and shows it to Jesse.”

“Naw, I told ya I was bringin’ the lube.”

The two men stare at each other with disbelief until Hanzo breaks the silence with soft laughter.

“Well, shit.”

Jesse can’t help but join him and for a minute they just stand there, half naked, laughing their heads off.  When Jesse finally gets his giggles under control he kisses Hanzo tenderly.

“Well Darlin’, we got a couple options here.  One, we can take a few minutes ta calm down then go back out there until the end of the party and maybe pick this back up at the hotel, which, lemme jus’ say, is my least favorite option.  Two, we can still have a little fun here doin’ somethin’ else.  Or three, we were both clean at our checkup last month so we can continue what we were doin’ and jus’ deal with a little mess when we’re done.  And since you unfortunately-”

“Do you not mean fortunately?”

“Fine, since you fortunately won tonight, it’s all up ta ya.”

Hanzo mulls it over as he drags a finger over the desk he’s still seated on.  It’s high quality.  Solid.  Can most likely survive some high stress.

“We are most definitely _not_ doing option one, because-” Hanzo says as he slowly drags a foot up the outside of Jesse’s leg.  “-for the past ten minutes I have been thinking about how I want you to flip me over, use those skilled fingers to prepare me, then fuck me into this table.”

And just like that, a switch is flipped.  Jesse kisses Hanzo again but this time it’s hard and demanding, full of tongue and bites to lips.  Without warning, he pulls Hanzo off the desk.  The only reason Hanzo does not fall down on unsteady legs is the grip Jesse has on his ass, though that leaves as soon as he’s steady to undo the front of his pants and push them down to his ankles.  A strong, metal hand pushes right in between his shoulder blades until his face is pressed into the hard wood.  It leaves but returns a second later, joined by a slick finger teasing his hole.

“Goddamn honey.  I guess I did mean ‘fortunately’ ‘cuz I’d be lyin’ if I said I hadn’t been thinking about plowin’ into yer tight, little ass all night.”

Hanzo can only moan in response as the first finger finally slides in.  Jesse doesn’t waste any time teasing him.  He immediately starts thrusting in and out and circling around to find his prostate.  He knows he found it when Hanzo’s back arches into his hand and his arms fly out to find purchase against something. 

A cup of pens goes flying off the desk when Jesse eases a second finger in and scissors them.

“J-Jesse!”

“Yea, sweatheart?”

“M-more!”

“Oh who needs ta learn patience now, huh?”

Jesse presses three fingers in when Hanzo feels loose enough and starts rubbing against his prostate incessantly.  Hanzo loses all ability to speak and rocks back into Jesse’s hand.  Jesse increases his pace and absolutely wreaks Hanzo with his fingers.  When Hanzo starts clenching around him in that telltale way Jesse pulls his fingers out.  Hanzo whines and his hips try to chase them but is stopped with a sharp slap to his ass.

“What did I jus’ say?  Gimme a sec’ an’ I’ll get’cha what ya want.”

Jesse drags his hand down Hanzo’s back, which feels like fire down his spine.  Jesse steps back just enough to give him enough space to slick up his dick with more lube, hissing when he pumps it a few times to take the edge off.

“What is- _hah_ \- taking so long – _hah_ \- gunslinger?” Hanzo says in between panting breaths.  He’s looking over his shoulder with a smug look that is slightly ruined by his messy hair and flushed cheeks.  Jesse takes it all in, from his needy eyes, to his satisfied smile, to his slightly trembling hips, to his dripping asshole.  It’s times like this where Jesse wonders how he got so lucky.

“You ready hon?”  The softness in his voice has no place in this room right now, but Jesse is one to always make sure Hanzo is comfortable.  And Hanzo doesn’t mind, he knows this is just one of the many ways Jesse truly cares about him.

“Yes Jesse.”

And with that Jesse has that devil’s eyes look again that full of wicked promise.  His calloused hands wrap around Hanzo’s hips and yank them up until he’s standing on the tips of his metal toes.  He rubs his cock in between his cheeks a couple times, teasing, and just when Hanzo is about to snap at him he starts easing in.

It’s so much different without a condom.  Every touch is heightened, more intense.  Jesse has to stop once the tip is in to take a deep breath and focus on not cumming early.  Hanzo just eats it up, moaning loudly, dragging his hands up and down the desk, and wriggling his hips to get Jesse to move again.  Jesse eases the rest of the way in, not stopping until he’s all the way in and his hips are flush with Hanzo’s. 

God, he feels amazing.

He always feels amazing, but this is something else. 

Jesse is snapped out of his reverie when a hand comes to paw at his side.  Oh this won’t do.  With a growl he grabs the offending hand and the other one still on the table and pins them to the small of Hanzo’s back with a bruising grip from his metal hand.  His other hands moves up to wind through his silky hair and yank his head up.

Without any other preamble Jesse pulls his hips back and slams back into Hanzo.  He sets a punishing pace that has Hanzo wailing broken cries of euphoria.  Praises spill out of Jesse’s mouth, almost lost in the noise Hanzo’s making but doing their intended effect of riling Hanzo up even more.  Jesse adjusts his angle and a new scream gets ripped out of Hanzo’s mouth as his prostate is ruthlessly assaulted. 

It’s all so much.  The burn in his scalp, the stretch in his back, the pressure around his wrists, the brutal pounding to his ass.  It’s all so much and it’s making his orgasm quickly build.  Oh god, he’s probably going to come untouched.

“J-J-Jes, I-I am… I-”

“I hear ya pumpkin.”  Thankfully Jesse understands him, probably because he can feel his own orgasm coming.  With how wound up he was before he pulled Hanzo into this room, and with the couple of orgasms he had earlier tonight, he’s surprised he’s lasted this long.

“Where d’ya want this?  Back?  Face?”

“In-inside.”

Jesse groans and increases the tempo, focused on making Hanzo come first.  Hanzo’s moans and stuttered yells jump up an octave.  His orgasm starts cresting.  He just needs one more thing to push him over.

With one more perfectly placed thrust, the tension snaps, and Hanzo comes.  For a moment his muscles seize up, his yells stop, then he screams and hot cum shoots out of his cock, splattering all over the side of the desk.  He clenches around Jesse making him peak too.  He buries himself as deep as he can and empties himself with a yell. 

Both of them collapse onto the table in a panting, sweaty, tangle of limbs.  When Jesse’s ears stop ringing he realizes Hanzo is whispering his name and words of Japanese under his breath over and over again.  The tips of his fingers and ends of his toes tingle like they always do after a particularly great orgasm.  This is unequivocally the best one he’s had in a long time.

After a couple long minutes, Jesse pushes himself up so he isn’t completely squishing Hanzo.  He starts peppering his back with slow, light kisses as he eases his way out.  Hanzo whines in overstimulation but Jesse just gently shushes him and finishes pulling out.

“Hey sweetheart, how ya feelin?”  Jesse asks between kisses.

“Mmmmh…”

“Come on Han, talk ta me.” He helps Hanzo stand up and turn around.  Hanzo has the most blissed out smile Jesse’s ever seen and his eyes are barely open.

“Mmmh, I feel great.”

“I didn’t push ya too hard, did I?”

“No, _koibito._   That was perfect.”  Hanzo tips forward, straight into Jesse’s chest, and makes no motion to move.  Right now it’s just him and Jesse and it’s perfect.

They should get dressed.  They should get back to the party.  They’ll do that in a minute, after they’ve completely calmed down and returned back to earth.  They’ll do that when the rest of the world starts to matter again.

 

* * *

 

At exactly 8am the next morning, Lena lands the orca at the pick-up point and greets the four of them with a loud hello as soon as the bay door is open.

Jesse and Hanzo wince at the cheery greeting.  After their fun in the office, they re-joined the party for a bit, attached at the hip, and savoring the secret that Hanzo was slowly ruining his briefs.  When they finally escaped back to the hotel they had a few more drinks, did some sweet loving on each other, and finally went to bed very, very late- or very early depending on how you look at it.

Mei groans at the greeting from her place against Zarya’s back while Zarya just laughs.  Turns out the little scientist was quite the socialite last night.  She stayed at the party until well past it was supposed to end, chatting and drinking and being the life of the party, until Zarya had to drag her back to the hotel.  Apparently her hangover was none too kind to her this morning, causing Zarya to carry her piggyback style to the pick-up point.

“Did’ja all have fun last night loves?”  Tracer asks as she blinks over to them.

Hanzo grunts.  He did, he very much did, but all he wants right now is to claim that bench seat on the Orca and snuggle up to Jesse and sleep for the whole ride back to Gibraltar.

“My little snowflake had too much fun, didn’t you?”

“Shhhhh.”  Mei reaches around and presses one sleepy finger against Zarya’s lips.  “More quite please.”

Lena laughs and blinks back onto the plane.  The four trudge on behind her and quickly get settled.  Hanzo wastes no time pulling Jesse down next to him and unwrapping his serape to rewrap around both of them.

“Oh, Jesse, Hanzo,” Lena calls out from the cockpit.  “Winston says thank you for attending most of the party, and he hopes you at least enjoyed some of it.”

Hanzo looks up at Jesse with a soft smile.  Jesse looks down with a similar expression and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Yea, I reckon we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://cryptidhanzoshimada.tumblr.com)


End file.
